


i'm so sorry

by ichihara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Vore, pure shitpost. lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara/pseuds/ichihara
Summary: A collection of all the shitty fanfic copypastas that I've made. Read the title for more details





	1. izumi's noose dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izumi dies in this chapter and leo tries to bury him. rip

"yuukun... why don't you love me back...?" izumi says through tears.

"i dont like you izumi. youre stupid'' makoto yells at him with passion

"yuukun you BAKA" izumi yells. he brings out his 50 foot dick and starts tying it up. he puts it around his neck with tears streaming down his face.

"goodbye yuukun."

izumi had hanged himself with his own fucking dick. the end

 

 

* * *

 

 

no wait you thought it was over? too bad. you suffer with me

leo was sobbing when he found out the news, and it took the other 3 knights members to hold him down when he saw makoto.

whenever he passed by leo was like "You mother fucking piece of trash stupid fucking idiot hoe i hope you fucking die in hell son of a father fucking fuck bitch whore you fucki" and he pulled out this gun. tsukasa was like "no what the fuck.  _Leader_ , i dont think u should be doing that lmfao" and leo always ignored him bc he was a noob

this time the entirety of trickstar had to come to the knights practice to pay their respects to izumi and once leo saw blue glasses man enter the room he blue up. haha get it

"You mother fucking piece of trash stupid fucking idiot hoe i hope you fucking die in hell son of a father fucking fuck bitch whore you fu-" leo almost says the entire swear and nearly successfully pulls out his gun when tsukasa was like " _Leader._ can you Stop"

"you cant tell me what to do newbie" leo says. he cocks the gun and shoots makoto in the dick

"owie" makoto wheezes as he starts dying from blood loss. the other three members of trickstar are quaking

 

 

* * *

 

 

leo had realized, izumi had to have a proper burial first.

he couldn't go out and buy a coffin because he was considered a criminal when he killed makoto. he was in hiding and if anyone other than the knights members saw him hed get arrested immediately

so he went to his vampire buddy ritsu who was sleepin g on the floor as always.

"rittsu!!" leo screamed into his ear really loud

"what the fuck ousama. im trying to sleep. im goind to eat you if yyou do that again to me. no offense no homo" ritsu replied. 

ignoring what he said, leo said that his baby Sena deserved to be properly buried and that he needed something to bury him in. he didn't know what though he was just asking around and had gotten to ritsu

a lightbulb went on in ritsu's head. he stood up FOR ONCe and dragged this big coffin from the music room

"take it. its anijas bed and he doesnt deserve to sleep in one"

it was a miracle. rei's coffin was fuckin huge too it had several rooms and a jacuzzi built into it.p erfect enough for someone with a dick the size o f izumi's

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

after digging this large hole leo wipe d the sweat from his forehead. "Sena this is 4 u. i <3 u"

he went back into his house and showered and put on this dark suit. funeral ready

he called the other members of knights over to help bury him bc that coffin was fuckin heavy. half of the weight was just izumi's dick

when the other three knights came over it started to rain. it always rains during funerals right

leo says this long meaningful eulogy while arashi reapplies his makeup while crying bc it got smeared by the rain

tsukasa's the only one who's kinda listening even though he probably didnt give a fuck about izumi in the first place and ritsu was sleeping in the mud. he didnt care either

izumi's coffin was then pushed into the hole and dirt was dug above it

leo tries to hold back tears but he couldnt. looking at his sena like this hurt a lot. he couldnt talk to him again and he never got to say that he loved him

leo then has an idea. he also pulls his 50 foot dick (actually 49 feet 11 inches but he likes to round up) and begins to tie it up

arashi and tsukasa are like "no stop!!!" and try to pin him down but its too late

not even uttering his last words leo had also died from the length of his own tied up dick

the end. for real


	2. hangry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um. theres vore in this one. shinoyuta... sorry

"man. Am Hangry,, " said Yuta. h e was hungry.

he had ssaid this Right when shinobu walkd by. shinobu as always looked like a sweet tasty boy.

"hewwo dego zaru!!!!!" said the lil ninja, excitedly. as alway s he was so excited to see his best friend. so cute

yuta was still hungry so he was like "hey shinobu im starving. u got anything to eat?!?" shinobu sadly had nothing on hand so he said "no."

"aw fuck" yuta thouhggt. he was sad and hungry until an idea Popped into his head.

yuta unhinged his jaw and ate shinobu. it was a sight to see he ate the guy fuckin WHOLE. e was easy to swallow bc he was only like what. 2 inches tall? shinobu is pretty short

after that yuta said "mm yummy... but not spicy enough". that was thte truth. the end


	3. tootie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it it's not even that long

Eichi's dick entered Keito's opening. It was tight at first but soon enough Keito's asshole unclenched enough for Eichi's dick to slide fully in. They were both extremely satisfied until Keito was reminded of the bean cake he was forced to eat earlier. 

KSJNDJKVFKGBBBBGBBBGBB------ Keito accidentally let out a massive fart- rippling from his ass onto Eichi's dick. The force had killed Eichi's weak body instantly.

_It wasn't like he enjoyed it at all. Keito hated bean cake, but he ate it anyways because Eichi himself had bought it for him. He hadn't told Eichi before about this so he kindly accepted his gift._

_Keito sighed. Eichi was really dead, and he didn't have anything to live for._

_He thought of tying up his dick into a noose and hanging himself with it, just like his fellow third years have, but his dick was simply too short to do that. He thought the idea of it was ridiculous anyway, he didn't think that it was possible before that happened. It was pretty unsanitary to die like that too._

_Sanitary... he thought._

_Being the good third year he was, he had never touched a wine bottle or a beer can. Ever. But Keito needed something to ease off the pain, and Sagami-sensei had always suggested alcohol, even though he wasn't old enough for it yet. Sagami-sensei had gotten drunk off of rubbing alcohol once, and Keito watched in disgust when he came in, expecting to have some papers signed._

_Keito rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the rubbing alcohol, and downed the entire thing._

_He looked like an absolute fool for a few minutes-- he was absolutely DRUNK. Stumbling around, yelling "Eichi. Eichi. Sex party night" over and over, Keito fell on his butt and died of alcohol poisoning after three minutes. If he was sober, his last thought would've been "Good." But he wasn't, and his last thought was "*hits blunt* If you're waiting for the waiter, then aren't you technically the waiter?"_

_yeah. the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i dont know how anal works. lol  
> this one used to be a lot shorter but hmm. the stuff in italics are the things that i edited in just now bc this was just. way too short


	4. toricest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah.

Of all people, Tori was the one you'd least expect with a 50 foot dick. His tiny, weak stature would barely allow for him to have a dick that long, but apparently it was physically possible since Yuzuru had just helped him measure, and his mouth had practically dropped to the floor when he realized that he had to use MULTIPLE tape measures to measure it.

"I should be paid more for this," he had said afterward.

Anyways, having a dick that long had its perks. To pleasure himself, Tori didn't even need a partner. Hajime was too pure for him, and Yuzuru acted more like a father than a lover to him so it felt wrong to do the dirty. Thinking about fucking those two gave Tori a shudder, and he got to sticking his dick into his own ass. Tori made a noise that didn't sound like it could come from him.

"Ah yes," Tori sighed. "I love my 50 foot di


	5. oh it's called a guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of this picture (https://i.imgur.com/DFdDsS5.png) thanks ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy i was gonna make a separate fic for this but i don't wanna spam the tag with my nasty shit so i guess i'll add it here..

"yes ukki shove it in harder" subaru yells

makoto's about to shove his dick into one of those smashy cutting thingys. a guacamole? is that what its called?

"aaaer r . You sure about thti s. hokke please helpu me" makoto says.

"hehehhehHHHEHHEHHEHEHEHHHE" hokke is like. laughing his peepee poff like. oh mgyg od . u can see his dick on gh e ground it fell off bc he was laugh ing tso hard

"makoto are you ready. is subaru's dick in the hole"

"uhhg n dngsngksjdg IDK HOKKE WHY ARE UG J AASKING ME"

meanwhile subaru was nutting. his dick was ddirfknitely in the. hole.

hokke shrug and then he was like. "u know what ill take that as a yes" and he let go of the rope

it fell on top of subaru's dick and the ehead of the dick fell off onto the ground.

subaru mistook that for soem kinda. arousall thing bc he nutted so fucking hard the stream of nut shot thru hokuto and killed him but ykno. if you wound a hard dick you're bound to die of blood loss so subaru died too

makoto was like. sad bc two of his best friends were dead so he pulled out his 30 foot dick and choked on it bc he couldnt like. idk tie it around his neck. so now makoto's dead too

mao comes home from his . daily fuck iwith ritsu and he sees the three other members from his unit dead on the floor. in his oewn House. "what ghe fuck" he yells

he tdoesnt kill himself though bc ritsu would get angry so he just lies on the floor and cries the end


End file.
